Unexpected Illusion
by Darbi Arks XIII
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, kawan.. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan kau hadapi di cerita ini, karena aku akan membawamu dalam imajinasi yang berlebih ke sebuah lorong yang gelap, dan tidak selalu akhir dari cerita itu baik bukan? Jadi bersiaplah! -ONESHOT-


**Unexpected Illusion**

**©Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, 1999.**

* * *

Disclaimere : Saya yakin **Masashi Kishimoto** bakal nendang cerita ini kalo dia bisa bahasa Indonesia, hahaha...

Story : **D****arbi Arks XIII**

Editor : **Deeandra Hihara**

Rated : **T **

Genre: **friendship/drama –mungkin-**

Warning : ONESHOOT! maafkan aku kalau pada kesel banget sama cerita ini, sumpah ini lebay banget! Btw aku pake female Naruto yeah! Gak ada cinta-cintaan cuy! Hahaha… Cerita ini Sakura's POV!

**

* * *

  
**

Ini adalah kisahku, kawan.. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang akan kau hadapi di cerita ini, karena aku akan membawamu dalam imajinasi yang berlebih ke sebuah lorong yang gelap, dan tidak selalu akhir dari cerita itu baik bukan? Jadi bersiaplah!

*******

Kupikir, hari itu akan menjadi hari yang baik di sekolah, jika saja tidak diakhiri dengan rentetan peristiwa yang menyebalkan. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh banyak bangku-bangku panjang berwarna hitam dan dikelilingi dengan tanaman berpot semen. Sangat cocok bagi para penjemput untuk murid-murid di sekolahku.

"Sakura ..Sakura!! Kamu jadi main ke rumahku kan?" teriak seorang gadis pirang yang bawel bernama Ino.

"Hohoho.. Kemungkinan jadi. Jika kita hanya berdua!! Sayang sekali.. Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari gak bisa ikut. Kayaknya mereka sibuk banget" ucapku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku capek ngedengerin curhat Temari! Kayaknya dia bener-bener lagi banyak masalah!" Keluh Ino.

Dan kami pun berjalan melewati gerbang menuju ke arah tempat tunggu para penjemput

"Sakura, pinjam handphonemu dong! Kalau saja handphoneku gak diambil sama Kurenai-sensei, pasti aku gak bakal repot kayak begini." Keluh Ino sambil misuh-misuh.

"Boleh saja, nih pake aja!" jawabku.

Ino pun langsung menyambar handphoneku dan menekan tuts-tuts untuk menelpon supirnya. Mukanya tampak kesal karena sepertinya telepon yang ia tuju tak bisa dihubungi, dan tiba-tiba saja teriakkan seseorang menyadarkan kami berdua. Seseorang berkucir empat dan berambut pirang datang menghampiri kami.

"Ino, Sakura! Huee.. aku mau curhat!!" Temari langsung memeluk Ino hingga Ino menjadi sesak napas sesaat.

"Aduh, Temari memang kenapa lagi? Kan tadi udah curhat!" balas Ino. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk disebelah Ino yang menderita.

"Sebel! Daritadi aku curhat ke Tenten, tapi Tenten malah norak ngasih saran yang nyebelin! Kayaknya dia mihak banget sama Matsuri. Kalo Hinata, dia gak bisa diharapkan!! Dia terlalu lurus. Hueeee…." cerita Temari panjang lebar

"Oke.. oke.. Kamu cerita aja ke kita, nanti kita bantu." Balas Ino sambil melepaskan pelukan Temari yang membuatnya sesak napas. Aku berdiri disebelah Ino yang sudah biasa menjadi tempat pelarian Temari. Kadang-kadang, baju seragam Ino bisa dibuat basah oleh Temari karena tangisannya!

Aku sendiri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala bingung harus bagaimana. Karena boleh dibilang, sejujurnya aku terlalu malas untuk mendengar curhatan Temari. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing dengan mendung dan gerimis yang mulai datang. Biarpun itu sempat berhenti, jujur saja aku mulai takut bila melihat hujan karena sesuatu.

Temari pun mulai bercerita panjang lebar, dan singkatnya ia bercerita tentang keadaan Matsuri dan Konan yang sangat menyebalkan. Menurutnya, Matsuri dan Konan mulai menjauhinya dan lebih memilih untuk bermain bersama Naruto. Mereka tidak mau datang untuk sekedar mendengarkan curhat tentang masalahnya. Aku pun memlih untuk diam dengan pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana, sedangkan Temari semakin menjadi-jadi bercerita tentang aib Matsuri.

"Aku tahu Ino, sebenarnya Matsuri itu pengen banget dapet cowok. Dan coba bayangin dia itu maunya cowok yang pedekate ke dia! Padahal, harusnya dia sadar diri dong kalau mau dapet cowok harusnya usaha. Terlebih lagi Matsuri sok kecakepan banget dan selera dia.. ya ampun parah banget deh.." cerita Temari. Ino yang berdiri hanya bisa memasang muka datar tanda bosan. Aku turut prihatin.

'_Harusnya kau tidak bercerita aib sahabatmu baka, apa itu pantas disebut sahabat?'_ pikirku.

"Dan coba kamu bayangin! Dia maunya sama cowok yang ganteng dan kaya! Muna banget sih dia jadi orang! Aku udah berusaha minta Hinata cari tahu, ada apa sebenernya diantara mereka berdua. Terus Hinata bilang kalo aku tuh nyebelin, karena suka ganti-gantian sebel sama sahabatku. Ya.. kan aku gak mungkin cuman sebel sama seseorang. Payah banget sih mereka! Padahal aku tuh lagi punya masalah di rumah. Jahat!" cerita Temari lagi.

Cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan tingkah Temari yang sengak. Karena sebetulnya, dia sendiri sudah sangat menyebalkan. Aku melirik ke arah Ino, dan sesuai dugaanku, mukanya sudah merah padam, menandakan ia sudah sangat bosan dengan curhatan Temari. Karena itu aku memberanikan diriku untuk berbicara.

"Itu juga karena kamu juga yang nyebelin, Temari. Lagipula masalah rumah kamu bawa ke sekolah. Udah gitu mukamu tuh keliatan udah bete banget, jelas aja Matsuri sama Konan lebih memilih ngejauh daripada mereka ngeliat kamu bete terus. Kan mukamu yang bete bisa ikut ngerusak mood orang." Omelku panjang lebar.

"Percayalah, kawan. Mereka sudah berubah. Apalagi setelah dekat dengan ceweknya Sasuke, alias si Naruto yang biang berisik! Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan kelas kita di tahun ini.. Aku lebih suka dengan kelas di tahun kemarin. Lebih rame gara-gara ada Kankurou and the gank." balas Temari, yang disambut dengan anggukan terpaksa oleh Ino.

"Kau yakin, mau bilang begitu biarpun ada Shikamaru? Bukannya dia ganknya Kankurou?" Balasku dengan sengit. Aku tahu ini jahat dengan mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu Temari saat dia masih pacaran bersama Shikamaru. Dan Temari terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tolong, jangan ingatkan aku dengan dia lagi. Aku ingin melupakannya. Dia menjadi sombong padaku, hanya karena kita sudah putus." Jawab Temari dengan lesu, sedangkan Ino menyikut lenganku, dan sikutan Ino sedikit menyadarkanku dengan sikapku yang kasar. Saat itu aku berniat untuk meminta maaf, kalau saja tak melihat perubahan raut di wajah Temari.

"Temari, aku mau pulang nih. Anterin aku sampe ke mobilku yuk, nanti kuanterin kamu sampe rumah deh.." sebuah suara muncul dari belakang. Suara itu berasal dari Konan yang baru saja dibicarakan Temari. Konan datang bersama dengan Matsuri, Hinata, dan Tenten. Raut wajah Temari pun berubah dari sendu, menjadi riang. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Konan dan Matsuri, biarpun Matsuri masih melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ino, Sakura, duluan ya.." Kata Temari sambil melambai ke arahku dan Ino. Ino melambai balik ke arah Temari, Konan, dan Matsuri.

"Payah, Temari bener-bener nyebein! Kita cuman jadi pelampiasan—pelarian! Kamu lihat kan tadi? Begitu Konan dan Matsuri dateng, dia langsung berubah 180 derajat! Sialan!!" kataku sambil berjalan untuk duduk di kursi panjang, sedangkan Ino mengikutiku.

Dan entah kenapa, tepat saat kami duduk di tempat tunggu itu, gerimis mulai datang. Bau hujan mulai tercium di hidungku. Aku melirik ke arah Ino. Mukanya menjadi sedikit pucat karena ia memiliki ketakutan terhadap hujan. Tiba-tiba saja, Ino menyikut tanganku pelan. Sebuah isyarat yang menyuruhku untuk sedikit menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu maksudnya. Dan dengan segera kuambil majalah gosip yang dijual oleh Kakashi—agen koran yang duduk persis di depanku.

Aku berpura-pura membaca majalah itu dengan serius, walaupun pada akhirnya dari balik rambutku aku bisa melihat 2 orang yang melewati diriku. Dua orang itulah yang menyebabkan Ino menyuruhku menundukkan kepala. Sasuke dan Naruto berpegangan tangan, melewati gerbang sekolah yang tidak jauh dari tempatku menunggu. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang ia layangkan saat ia melintas dibelakangku. Tapi, ia hanya menatapku sekilas dan segera kembali menatap Naruto agar tidak membuat Naruto curiga. Jujur, aku sangat risih dengan hal itu. Untungnya, mereka pergi dengan cepat, karena Naruto ingin segera ke kantin. Setelah keadaan aman, aku mengangkat wajahku dari majalah dan menghela napas panjang.

"Sakura, daritadi Sasuke ngeliatin kamu lho.." bisik Ino ke arahku.

"Aku tahu, Ino! Aku bisa merasakannya kok! Heran deh, kenapa sih dia masih juga neror aku? Padahal dia udah punya Naruto! Brengsek banget! Dia masih mau khianatin Naruto padahal Naruto segitu baiknya." Omelku pada Ino. Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Emang dia masih suka nelefon-nelefon atau sms kamu?" tanya Ino. Aku mengeluarkan handphoneku, lalu memperlihatkan inbox handphone dan log contacts handphoneku pada Ino.

"Sembilan kali telefon tengah malam, dan belasan sms, Ino! Bayangkan! Aku bener-bener kesel sama dia! Ngeganggu tidurku aja. Kamu tau nggak, kenapa dia masih menerorku?" tanyaku dengan nada gemas ke Ino. Ino hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Membuat Kakashi yang ada di depan kami melihat Ino dengan tatapan aneh.

"Pertama! Karena dia bilang Naruto tuh gak asyik, terlalu penurut sama dia, gak kayak kamu yang ceplas-ceplos dan urakan." Jawab Ino.

"Darimana kamu tahu hal itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Chatting dong sama dia! Hohoho.. dan kedua, dengan bodohnya dia ngaku kalo dia masih sayang sama kamu! Padahal dia harusnya tau, kalau dia cerita ke aku, pastinya aku ngasih tau kamu! Yang ketiga, katanya kalo kamu ngajak balikan, dia bakal langsung mutusin Naruto! Suer aku gak boong!!" balas Ino sambil tersenyum mengacungkan tanda piece.

"Gila, aku gak bakal mau balikan ma dia! No thanks! Simpan itu ampe 100 tahun lagi. Emangnya dia gak takut apa sama orang-orang yang ada di belakang Naruto? Naruto kan cewek berpengaruh di sekolah ini!" balasku sambil bertanya pada Ino.

"Ya ampun Sakura.. Jelas takut lah!! Makanya sampai sekarang dia baik-baikin Naruto, dia gak mau putus dari Naruto cuman gara-gara status doang! Dia butuh status, dan dia takut diledekin!" balas Ino. Sambil menyeringai lebar.

"HAH? LOSER! Gila!! Kok kamu baru ngasih tau aku sekarang?" protesku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ino. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum makin lebar, tapi sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Ino siaall!

Kemudian aku pun terdiam, baru saja ketika aku mau menyampaikan protesku yang lain ke Ino, ada sesuatu yang menyerangku!!

"HUAAAAAA!!!"

Segalanya menjadi terasa sangat cepat. Sesuatu berwarna merah menimpa salah satu indraku, aku berteriak dengan keras sedangkan Ino yang berada di sampingku juga ikut berteriak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpa diriku, tapi aku merasa semuanya menjadi gelap, indra penglihatanku tidak bisa melihat sedikitpun meskipun aku memaksanya untuk membuka mataku.

Kakashi yang ada di depanku juga tiba-tiba berteriak, walaupun tidak sepanik diriku dan Ino. Aku tak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dalam keadaan memegang kedua mataku aku menunduk dalam-dalam, rasanya sangat perih, seperti ujung pisau yang menimpa kornea mataku, mataku sudah mengeluarkan air mata sedangkan Ino yang telah tersadar dari keterkagetan-nya ikut menunduk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"SAKURA, Sakura, kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino dengan panik biarpun aku masih tidak bisa membuka mataku.

"SAKIT…SAKIT INO!! Mataku sakit!! Aku gak bisa membuka mata sedikitpun. Sebenarnya tadi itu apa?" tanyaku histeris pada Ino.

Dalam keadaan buta aku merasa sebuah tangan menarik diriku. Membawaku masuk ke dalam area sekolah menuju ke arah halaman yang di dekatnya ada toilet. Mungkin orang itu Ino yang berinisiatif untuk mencuci mataku baru setelah itu mencari penyebabnya di UKS.

_'Aku pasti bakal menabrak pohon! Aku yakin pasti! Mataku telah menjadi buta, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi hanya rasa perih yang bisa kurasakan, atau jangan-jangan rasa perih itu akan menimpaku seumur hidupku! Apa yang sebenarnya nyerang mataku? Jangan-jangan itu dragon touch?'_ batinku berperasangka buruk.

Tapi kekhawatiranku justru tak terjadi, malah sesaat setelah batinku berbicara aku merasa tangan yang menggenggamku melepaskan dirinya.

"Ino, kamu jangan lepaskan tanganku!! Sebenarnya kita mau ngapain?" tanyaku dengan histeris

"Eh.. Sakura aku.." dia terdiam "Eh maksudku kita sekarang lagi ada di wastafel cepet puter keran-nya Sakura! Kamu cuci matamu dulu." Lanjutnya kembali

Dalam keadaan linglung aku mencoba meraba-raba keran wastafel, akhirnya akupun menemukan keran itu. Dengan cekatan aku mebuka keran itu sedikit berharap air yang mengalir sedikit mukzizat akan menyembuhkan mataku dan menghindariku dari kegelapan abadi.

"Sial, airnya gak jalan!!" keringat dingin membashi tengkukku, dan aku merasa air telah keluar dari kelopak mataku menandakan diriku mulai menangis karena keputusasaan ini!

"Sini Sakura, sini!" ia menarik tanganku dan memberikan sebotol air dingin kepadaku, langsung saja aku menuangkan air itu ke tanganku dan membasuhnya ke arah mataku.

Basuhan pertama, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa justru mataku semakin perih,

Basuhan kedua, sedikit membawakan hasil walaupun aku masih tak bisa membuka mataku,

Basuhan ketiga, akhirnya biarpun masih terasa sakit mataku bisa dibuka.

_'Kebutaan telah hilang' _batinku dalam hati

"Ino, sebenarnya tadi ada apa?" tanyaku setelah bisa membuka kelopak mataku sedikit, mataku masih berair biarpun bisa melihat wajah Ino secara samar-samar.

"Sakura..ka, kamu sebenarnya tadi kena.." omongan Ino terputus karena ada sebuah suara yang memotongnya.

"Sakura, kamu tuh tadi kena saus sambel gara-gara ada anak yang buka saus sambel sembarangan." Orang itu adalah Kakashi, ia merasa kesal karena baju putihnya harus bermotif sekarang akibat insiden saus sambal. Dan mau tak maupun aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Fiuhh kukira aku kena bahan kimia, brengsek ternyata cuman gara-gara sambel biadab! Ohya Ino thanks ya kamu udah sigap banget ngebawaku ke toilet, kamu pantes deh jadi Nanny 911 hahaha." Candaku pada Ino

Muka Ino pun menjadi sedikit tegang…

"Ehhm.. Sakura, tadi yang megang tangan kamu itu bukan aku.." katanya perlahan.

"Lah, terus siapa dong?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Itu aku Sakura!" tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal terdengar dari balik tengkukku. Aku menoleh sedikit dan melihat rupanya dari bawah, berharap agar orang itu bukanlah orang yang menjadi pikiranku saat ini.

_"SIAL, ini karma."_ batinku dalam hati

Aku tahu mukaku sekarang menjadi merah, apalagi berhadapan dengan mata onyx nya yang harus kuakui sangat indah. Laki-laki berambut cepak seperti ayam dan tampan itu tersenyum, membuatku merasa merinding, Bukan karena aku kaget. Tapi karena aku bergidik, kenapa justru penolongku adalah orang yang paling kubenci.

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

Kyaaa Arigatou bagi semua yang sudah membacanya ya.. saya seneng banget setelah lama ngidam bikin oneshoot akhirnya kesampean juga hohoho.

Maaf ceritanya gak jelas! Apalagi ending nya ngegantung hehe itu sengaja karena saya lagi suka sama yang gantung!

saya tahu kok banyak kekurangan di cerita ini hehehe gomen minna-san

Hohoho saya payah banget ya? Bukannya ngepost cerita yang ada di profile malah ngepost oneshoot.

Yah.. ada sebagian based from my true story tapi sebagian lagi –tepatnya yang pas bagian Sasuke en Naruto ampe ending- kukarang-karang sendiri.

Heheh aku yakin fict ini tuh lebay banget, Sakura udah ngerasa buta padahal cuman kena saus sambel.

Gomen bagi yang bete

Dragon touch itu semacam cairan yang bisa melelehkan kulit, pernah terjadi di sekolah kita.

Maksud Sakura karma adalah tadi dia ngomongin Sasuke tapi justru saat itu dia ditolong Sasuke.

Kalo maksud summary-nya yang geje itu kayak gini:

-Imajinasi berlebih itu: Sakura mikir dia buta alias lebay

-Lorong gelap itu: gak bisa ngeliat

-Akhir cerita gak selalu baik itu: yang nolong Sakura itu orang yang die benci!

A/N dari Dee : Minna-san!! Hahaha. Ini pertama kalinya saya ngedit punya Darbi, biasanya dia yang ngedit punya saya. Hehehehe. Saya seneng banget sama cerita ini! Abis ada yang menggambarkan perasaan saya juga! kita lagi benci ma orang yang digambarkan Temari di cerita. Arigatou Darbii!!

Oke sekali lagi arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca!!

Mind to review? XD

-Darbi Arks XIII-


End file.
